


Miraculous One-Shot

by ficklefangirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficklefangirl/pseuds/ficklefangirl
Summary: Not sure what to call this...it's just a funny little one-shot I wrote haha WAIT FOR THE END





	Miraculous One-Shot

            _...But in the end, of course, Chat Noir and I were victorious over our foe. Lucky Charm gave me a magnet, which we used to pull ourselves out of the pit. We snuck up behind the villain and grabbed her weapon and snapped it before she could react. I had to get home as quickly as possible and just_ barely _made it, so I hope Chat got everything sorted out on time too..._

Marinette watched the ink flow from her pen and onto the paper as she recorded the events of that day's akuma battle. Once she was done, she continued to doodle little ladybugs along the edge of the paper as well as a simple sketch of the supervillain. She wasn't quite ready to go to sleep. The akuma villain had been fairly easy to beat, she didn't have any homework, Adrien had smiled at her in the hallway, and it was only 8:30. She had time.

            "I still don't think you writing all of this down is a good idea, Marinette." Tikki said uneasily. "I trust you, but what I _don't_ trust as much is other people. Anyone could come across this and discover that you're Ladybug! You have to be careful."

            "Tikki, there's no way anyone could ever 'come across' this. I always keep it locked up tight, and no one has any idea where to find the key. There's a zero percent chance of anyone reading this. Calm down."

            "Marinette, you need to take every precaution in protecting your identity." Tikki frowned. "Think about it. One mistake, and your secret would be out."

            Marinette closed her diary and locked it up before stashing it in its hiding place. "See, Tikki? Hidden away." She smiled at her kwami and climbed into bed. "But if you say so, I can try to be a little bit more careful."

 

*           *           *           *           *

_the next day_

            Marinette was home for lunch, eating a croissant with meat and cheese up in her room. She had reopened her diary to fine-tune the sketch of the akuma villain just for the fun of it. Tikki sighed in disapproval and watched Marinette draw until a crash sounded outside the window. Tikki flew towards the window and back in only a few seconds.

            "Marinette, it's an akuma! Quickly! You need to transform." Tikki cried out.

            Marinette jumped up from her desk chair. "Tikki, spots on!" she exclaimed before immediately climbing up to the balcony and heading toward the sound at full speed.

*           *           *

            _Marinette's in trouble._ Chat Noir thought immediately after detransforming. Marinette, as the girl whom Nathanael loved, was the main target of the akumatized supervillain.

            And she had no idea.

            She wasn't at the school when it happened, when the stuttering brunette finally gathered the courage to talk to her long-time crush.      

            She'd approached him shyly and asked him if he wanted to go on a date with her that weekend.

            Nathanael had blushed furiously as he struggled to find a response.

            Chloe had come up from behind him, cackling like a witch. "Sorry," she'd laughed rudely in the face of the girl. "He already has a thing for someone else." With that, Chloe aggressively knocked poor Nath's sketchbook out of his hand. Paper had gone flying everywhere, and each one had something in common: Marinette.

            Little doodles of Marinette's name in colored ink surrounded by hearts. Comics of Nathanael as a superhero, rescuing Marinette from supervillains and giving her a romantic kiss on her balcony before mysteriously disappearing. Sketches of Marinette in different dresses that he'd seen in her sketchbook, with minor improvements made that made them look just right.

            The brunette girl had watched the papers fly everywhere and noticed the similarities. She came to realization of what they meant as Nathanael scrambled to pick them all up. Before he could stop her or respond, the girl had run away with tears in her eyes.

            She was akumatized, and she was terrifying. She'd announced her intentions to annihilate Marinette and win Nathanel's love.

            Ladybug hadn't had time to show up yet, so Chat Noir decided to go find Marinette and bring her to safety first.

            "Marinette." Chat Noir jumped in through the window of Marinette's room, attempting to make a dramatic and urgent entrance, but there was no sign of the baker's daughter.

            "Uh... Marinette?" Chat asked the empty room in confusion. Marinette was nowhere to be seen. "Uh oh..." Chat mumbled. If Marinette wasn't here, then maybe she was already in trouble. What if she had already been captured by the akuma villain?

            Clues. He had to look for clues. There _had_ to be something.

            Marinette's phone was open on the table! He glanced down at it. The most recent messages were between Mari and her mother. But they only furthered his suspicion that Marinette had been kidnapped.

            _"Will you be coming home for lunch?"_

_"Yes, I'm on my way right now."_

So Marinette had already been here, but was not anymore. And she'd left in such a rush that she hadn't grabbed her phone or closed the book she was writing in.

            The book...it looked like a diary. Chat reached towards it, but stopped himself. He couldn't read Marinette's diary, right? That would be rude and an invasion of her privacy.

            But when he'd been considering looking behind the portrait of his mother in his dad's office, he'd found valuable clues for something else. Plagg always encouraged it, and he would _totally_ tell him to read Marinette's diary. Chat Noir sighed, feeling guilty, and picked up the little diary. Maybe his kwami was a bad influence. But it _could_ help him to find out where Marinette was.

            On the opened page was a sketch of the akuma villain from the night before. It was very well-done, detailed, and accurate. _Pretty impressive,_ thought Chat.

            _Chat and I battled yet another akuma tonight. Luckily, it was fairly easy to beat and we got finished very quickly. Yet another victory for Paris' super duo!_

            The entry went on to describe the events of the akuma attack. Chat was slightly confused at the amazing attention to detail regarding every event of the night's battle. Marinette must have been watching the entire thing very attently on the news or she could have even been witnessing the fight herself.

            He flipped a few pages back.

            _Another late-night akuma attack. It was 3:20 in the morning when Tikki woke me up and told me that I had to transform. I arrived at the scene with my hair all messed up and only half-awake. But it was all okay because when I got there, Chat Noir's hair was a wild mess. Silly kitty was still just barely awake enough to try and flirt with me, but yawned in the middle of it. He made several terrible pun attempts that failed miserably in his sleepy state, but I was too tired to remember them. I basically had to carry him into the elevator and down into a side room of the building we were in so that he could transform. He was practically asleep._

That one was odd. How would Marinette have known the time that the akuma attack began, and what had happened afterward with him and Ladybug? Tikki? Who was that? And told me that _I_ had to transform? Chat was confused. He opened up to one more entry of the diary.

            _I barely avoided revealing my identity to Chat Noir today. Alya was interviewing us for the Ladyblog and pestering us once again about whether or not we were 'a thing', but once again I replied truthfully that we were not. As usual, Chat made some ridiculous comment about how I was totally in love with him but just hadn't realized yet. I'm not even entirely sure if he's genuinely flirting with me or if he's just joking around. I'm going to assume it's the second one. Honestly, I'm going to_ hope _it's the second one. Chat Noir is a great guy and all, and he_ is _good looking, but there's still only one person for me._

Chat frowned all through that one. Did Ladybug really think that he was just joking? When he flirted with her, he was honestly trying to show affection for his Lady. He really did love her.

            Wait. Chat realized what was so off about these diary entries. They were all narrated in first person! The writer, Marinette, was writing _as_ Ladybug! And there could only be _one_ person who could describe akuma attacks in such detail...

            Chat had finally connected the dots.

            Marinette was...

            A LADYNOIR FANFICTION WRITER, OF COURSE!

            Chat Noir grinned. Who would have guessed that Marinette was a hardcore Ladybug and Chat Noir fangirl? Not to mention an extreme LadyNoir shipper! Wow. Fans like Marinette were what made being Chat Noir worth it. Plus, maybe all of the LadyNoir shipping would eventually persuade his Lady to come around and finally realize that she was in love with him.

            _Thanks, Marinette_. Chat silently thanked Marinette for the delightful fanfiction read and opened her notebook to the page it was open on, making sure to leave it _exactly_ how it had been before. He wouldn't tell her about the secret he'd discover, but he would make sure to make some terrific puns that day. Anything for his fans. ;)


End file.
